Maple Leaf Birthdays
by Cocoaflower
Summary: The Canadian, we have all grown to love and never forget... From the once small Province of Canada beside France to the present patriotic and proud country... We, as the nation's people, will never forget him; and will honour him for every day of our lives, especially this special day: Canada Day... and soon, neither will his own brother forget him... and honour him as well. Enjoy!
1. 1760 - Maple Leaf Birthdays I

Today is Canada Day… and Canada's day! XD SO THEREFORE! THIS FIC MUST BE POSTED! WELCOME ALL CANADIANS AND OTHER WORLD RECIPITENTS TO THIS FANFICTION AND HAPPY CANADA DAY TO ALL! (As well as Happy National Day to Hong Kong!) This fic will be updated daily UNTIL the next North American birthday… you know who… it's obvious… THE SELF-PROCLAIMED HERO HIMSELF, AMERICA! And then it ends. *sobs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Canada… though I am a Canadian! :D Anyhow, I don't own Hetalia or its characters, plots, etc. This is for entertainment only… and a matter of national pride/patriotism. Let's go Canada! XD

NOTE: The British Province of Quebec is Matthew Williams aka Canada, in 1760.

* * *

1760

The British Province of Quebec bit his lip as he clutched the pant leg of his new guardian. Days before, his papa left him with a new guardian. Mathieu knew he was reluctant to leave him, but it still did not help the sadness.

He was getting accustomed to being a British territory after the separation, but still he missed Papa's food… and of course, other things as well. Normally as of now, he would be running away from all the objects that Britain called food. He learned to cook pancakes for himself, and for that, Mathieu knew that Papa would be proud. But today, today was different.

He was going to meet his new brother… and today was also his birthday! Despite not being an actual nation, he was born on July 1st, XXX and he was proud of having a birthday that was on the first of the month!

Quebec really hoped that his new brother would celebrate his birthday with him. It would be the first birthday he had since Mathieu has been changed to being a British property. So therefore, Mathieu wished it would be a good one. Papa had once told him that birthdays are for receiving love, and having people who love you close to you because it was the day he was born. It was the day that he arrived in to this world. Thus, it would have to be special.

As Mathieu grasped tighter to the fabric beneath his hands, Britain crouched down to look at him.

"Matthew," England began.

'_No! My name is Mathieu Bonnefoy!' _he wanted to scream, but held his tongue. He still refused to say anything intellectual to Britain, leaving his new caretaker to think he was either dim-witted or slow at everything. Despite the fact, Mathieu stuck his tongue out at Britain and crossed his arms, looking the other way.

He could hear Britain sighing before saying, "Matthew. Look at me."

Mathieu refused before hearing another sigh. "Fine then, don't look at me. At least, look over there," England pointed towards Mathieu's right. A giant mansion stood there, with a TV blaring loudly and the whole house was dark, as if someone was watching a movie.

Reluctantly, Mathieu turned his head out of curiosity, then faintly spotting another boy closely watching the TV through a blurry window of the mansion. He willed himself to say, "…Who?" _That's probably my new brother._

_He looks so… immature. Childish. But then again, _Mathieu scolded himself, _you do too! He's probably faking it like you!_

England smiled at the one word answer, despite Mathieu's restraint of words, "That's your new brother."

_Ha. I knew it._

"M-my brother… what is he like?" Mathieu asked innocently… as if. _I can practically steal the words out of his mouth, "He's rough, but you'll like him."_

"Hmm, how to put it… he's a bit rough 'round the edges, but I think you'll like him just fine." Britain said with a hint of pride and slight sarcasm.

_Close enough, eh. _Despite that, Mathieu let a small smile show. _Well, he can't be as bad as Francis's friend, the self-proclaimed king of awesomeness. Hopefully, we'll get along…_

England shouted with (most likely) more excitement than Mathieu was inwardly showing, "Hey, America~! Come out here for a bit, would you?"

A childlike voice rang out as the front door opened, "Mm? What is it England?"

"W-whaaaaaaaa…?" Mathieu felt his jaw drop. _EHHHHHH? HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME! _Despite being extra perceptive for a child, Mathieu still has a child's mind no matter what happens.

Flustered, as America seemed to forget the rule of the personal bubble, Mathieu muttered, "H-hi, I'm the British Province of Quebec…"

"Huh-?" America gazed uncertainly as he walked in circles around Mathieu, "Huh…? Y-y-your face, it's just like mine."

_U-uh… no duh,_ Mathieu thought, bringing himself out of his thoughts, "So… you're my…" Mathieu resisted the urge to roll his eyes; it was obvious that America was already distracted.

Mathieu found himself biting his lip, perhaps he should tell America it was his birthday. He might be his friend… "U-um… America… England… it's actually my birthday today and I was wondering if we could go play-!" He jumped to realize America was already with England.

With the words "England, I'm hungry!" echoing in the background, Mathieu could feel that his 'brother' wouldn't care and neither would his new 'dad,' he thought bitterly to himself.

Mathieu sighed, another life for another me, without Papa France this time. That was when a light bulb lit off in his head. "Papa France… always said… that…"

A small grin grew bigger and wider on his face as more thoughts came in, '_Birthdays are for receiving love, and having people who love you close to you because it was the day you were born. It was the day that you arrived in to this world. Thus, it would have to be special.'_

The little mind within the British province's worked in to the world of common sense. The people who love you… he was in North America right now so his papa wouldn't do. However, he was in the **northern-most **of thethirteen states… and therefore, the closest would be…

His own province… that was where he would have his little escapade to; that was where England would find him. Definitely. Besides, England (and America) wouldn't mind; after all he wouldn't even notice him… so then, he made up his mind.

* * *

He ran faster than his little legs were supposed to be; but as a partial-nation, he smirked. Now back in his homeland, Mathieu knew it was the right choice.

Despite this day being not his national birthday (yet), the province was still a buzzing place, people winding everywhere with carts and horse carriages. The British Province of Quebec couldn't feel more at home than this.

With a delightful glee surrounding him, Mathieu skipped along the roads. British swarmed the roads, as well, as native Quebecois. He trotted down some steps and glanced at some poor men down the road. With a shiver along his back, he knew they were British and then another smirk came across his face.

"Food?" he offered as he held up the scones England gave him in the morning. Mathieu was sure British people wouldn't get food poisoning… right? Uncertainly, he clutched the scones, not wanting to give these people food poisoning.

A crude sneer sounded from the receiver and before Matthew knew anything, he was running away for his life, away from that drunken beggar.

After a few minutes, he seemed to have lost the man, and skidded in to a narrow alleyway and out to a warm sunny park filled with maple trees. A warm feeling rushed through his heart; this was near home. This was near where he had first woken up. In the icy winter snow, he had first woken up and met Kuma. A rush of memories greeted him and he smiled in happiness. This was his home, and it will always be. This was where he was loved, and this was… well, this was definitely home sweet home.

Mathieu ran over to one of the maple trees glancing at the sap dripping out. An elderly lady's voice drifted to him from behind.

"Is that you, Mathieu?"

It was one of the native people that Mathieu grew up with until France found him. A kind lady who knew his secret. The secret of being a province, and maybe later, a nation.

Mathieu shouted a greeting in his native language. This further induced a conversation in the native language, however it soon ended; as Mathieu had to go back to America anyhow… as it seems that England didn't come to get him.

The elder set down a newly-filled jug of maple syrup in front of the blond-haired boy. "This is for you, my boy. Happy birthday. You're always welcome here!"

"Thank you." Mathieu responded politely before rushing away with a jug of maple syrup in his hands.

Yes, this was definitely home sweet home; and he knew this was where he wanted to be… with his people, with his nation.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATHIEW/MATTHEW!

Explanation for the name Mathieu Bonnefoy: :D NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'LL FIND OUT!

PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY CANADA DAY! (A few more minutes until fireworks~~!) AND BOOM THERE THEY GO... *gasp* they're beautiful... *manly tears in eyes*


	2. 1982 - Maple Leaf Birthdays II

Voila~! I have kept to my promise of updating daily for this… except I wrote this late at night yesterday and my mom wouldn't let me post it late at night. D: And then I had to attend summer school… (So… there will be another chapter today as well! Later today, of course.)

This is something like a practice fiction to get me back to speed with my other stories; and gather more ideas… and of course, motivation/preparation to update regularly… again, back to speed. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter~! NOW! It's time for the independent, newly nationized personified Matthew Williams! The start of who we know as the maple loving nation, Canada!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: Beautiful World, etc… IN ANY WAY!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Maple Leaf Birthdays II

* * *

1982

A smile as bright as the sun shone through the new country of Canada, despite the earlier conflict that had happened. Matthew Williams stood proudly in the middle of the once-barren snow land. This country made him swollen with pride to be the personification of this glorious nation. Not long ago, the last of the British North American Acts were signed, occurred, and hopefully taken care of.

Matthew could still remember when the first Act was passed, in 1867, oh, he felt so old already despite other nations being much, much older than he is. The first Act, the BNA Act, now renamed as the Constitution of 1867, was the foundation of his government. The Dominion of Canada was allowed to be partially self-governed, at least internally. It was the start of Matthew's peaceful revolution, he could suppose.

During that day, Matthew could feel his citizens stirring with dignity, and hopefulness. Consequently, it lit a spark in Matthew. That spark set off the chains of the Constitutions also known as the British North American Acts.

Now, however, it was his first birthday after the final Constitution, the Canada Act (that included the Constitution of 1982) had settled. And soon, another Act is passing; the Criminal Act/the Criminal Code. It will be important to Canadian laws and government. Despite that, Matthew smirked; today was a new day, a new year for him in both age and country. He brushed his hand through his silky blonde hair as the breezes whistled gently around him. He had plans to go visit his former papa, France, and perhaps even his dad, England. Matthew also knew that despite the fact that his brother was still angry at him, he still had to try and greet Alfred. It was an unspoken family tradition after all.

This concluded at the point where this story had started with. Being on this grassy field, free of wet slush or snow, he stood between the barely charted border of the American and Canadian properties. Once Matthew put a foot in to his brother's land, he was sure that his brother would know about his presence.

With a deep breath of the windy yet moist air, Canada put one foot in to the slightly familiar American territory. A sombre expression passed briefly over Matthew's face; as the only way this place was familiar was because he had to cross it during the War of 1812… it was practically the last time his brother, Alfred F Jones, and him had ever held a conversation with heart-felt messages since.

Just as he emerged from his thoughts, his newest cell phone rang. It was amazing what humans could do this day. A mobile phone… that was mobile. However, before he could get in to the fascinating information about the inventions of human beings now, Matthew stopped himself to answer.

"Canada. What are you doing in my territory?"

Matthew barely flinched at his country name usage as he knew Alfred was still mad at him, "Um, Al," he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Don't call me that," followed the hiss back before continuing in a serious and stoic voice, "Now answer my previous question."

"Alfred," Matthew paused to make sure there wouldn't be any outbursts or protests, "It's my birthday."

Despite the phone line, Matthew could hear a hitch of breath from the other recipient, "…So?"

Matthew blinked at the question, as if not expecting it at all, from his brother's mouth no less. Alfred was known to be jumping at chances to hold parties… was he still like that? Matthew wanted to know.

"Well… we could have fun-!"

"No!" came the immediate response.

Matthew jumped slightly at it and before he could say anything, Alfred already burst in to another fit of anger.

"So what if it is your birthday?! I don't recall the last time you wanted to join me to have _fun_!" Matthew's brother sneered back, surprisingly with hatred and venom laced thickly in his voice.

Matthew stumbled back a little at the mistrust and detestation further stepping back from the American land, "W-what do you mean-!"

"What do I mean? What do I mean! What do you mean, Matthew Williams? I gave you shelter, but you refused my kind offer. I offered you freedom, but you chose to go with that… that… Ugh, forget it! I'm never talking to you again!"

"Al, please, I-!"

"No. Just no, Matthew. It's too late for that." And with that, the conversation ended with a beep.

Matthew blinked rapidly at the exchange and furious banter he received and before he realized his eyes swelled up with traces of tears. One quick swipe of his hand and a murmur to himself that he won't cry, the tears stopped and Canada, as the nation himself, hardened.

Canada strolled back in to his country with a sober heart and expression written across his face. He opened the door to his summer home, on the shore of one of the Great Lakes, Lake Erie. An expensive phone lay on the side table next to a lamp and his sofa and couches.

He drearily sat down on the couch seat closest to the phone before reaching for the telephone again, despite it being his home phone line, "Hello, may I speak to… ah yes. I'm Matthew Williams."

"_Matthew Williams? … Let me check your name up first."_

"I'm Arthur Kirkland's… son. Please let me through."

"_Please wait, sir."_

Matthew sighed in annoyance, "Fine."

"_Sir?"_

"Yes?"

"_Unfortunately for you, there is no Matthew Williams on Mr. Kirkland's list."_

"What?! But, I'm his son!"

"_I apologize, sir, but you will have to get off this phone line unless you want me to call the authorities."_

"… Sorry. I'll hang up."

Matthew, for the second time of the day, ran his hand through his tousled hair in exasperation. Did Arthur shun him after he got his independence? He rolled his eyes at himself for being so stupid. Of course, he did! After all, his other 'precious' son had just left him after his treasured son broke in to a revolution and a war with him.

He could still recall the last sentence he wrote on a postcard to send back to England to his caretaker.

_P.S. I changed my name to Matthew (or Mathieu) Williams. I'm more of my own person that way. And I didn't use 'that blasted frog's' name as you said; I didn't stick with Bonnefoy. However, my new nation is still half French so you will have to respect my wishes to have Mathieu as a spelling for my human name too._

Now that was a new revelation to his dad… Matthew still wondered what he felt about it, as Arthur hasn't replied since.

Matthew shook his head; it was fine. Despite there being no one in his family that were… free to attend his birthday… (He didn't even want to try France after the two failures of contacting his other family members.), Matthew tried for a miniature smile. A thought suddenly bore in to his head; Kuma-san! His bear! Of course! Despite the fact that Matthew couldn't remember his full name, how could he have forgotten Kuma?

Kuma was a part of his family! With some quick steps, Matthew arrived in front of his bear's own room. Matthew knew, once he moved in to this house, that his polar bear would want and need his own space. Therefore, he specifically designed a room for him. That room stayed forever cold; like a freezer with snow flurrying around. It was like a zoo cage; but with more freedom, space and food any animal would ever need. The room was specifically designed for his polar bear and no one else.

Matthew turned the doorknob open to find his bear curled up in one of the miniature snow banks, "Kuma!"

With a soft growl, his bear twisted around in the snow to crack open one eye and sniff his owner, "Who…?"

"Matthew! I'm Matthew, the new nation of Canada! You remember me, right?" Matthew said softly as he fell to his knees to pet his polar bear, "Please tell me you remember…" he ended in a whisper.

Kuma didn't have the heart to say that he couldn't remember for that second, "Matthew…. Canada… you're the one who gives me maple syrup, right?"

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed in glee with such enthusiasm that Kuma couldn't help but feel guilty that he had forgotten him.

Kumajirou rustled in to his owner's coat, nuzzling at the softness of the fur that surrounded the collar. He burrowed himself in the fluffy coat of his owner's.

Matthew chuckled softly, who cares about the others? He still had Kuma.

Kumajirou, as if hearing his owner's thoughts, nestled closer as Matthew stood up, snuggling the fluffy animal in his arms. After a few minutes of cuddling, Kuma leaped out of Canada's arms and padded towards the door, nudging Canada to follow.

Matthew, confused albeit curious, followed. As soon as they were both outside, Kumajirou shook his body, simultaneously fluffing his fur out, as the sudden temperature change. Following right after, a roar from deep within his throat resounded to the forest next to the house.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, before suddenly a moose came hobbling out of nowhere, followed by many other creatures, large and small.

As all the animals arrived, a rabbit appeared, suddenly greeting Matthew's bear, "Nanuq."

Kumajirou responded, "Manabohzo."

Canada let a slightly astonished grin show, "Manabohzo, Alfred's bunny, right?"

Manabohzo, despite the reason he was here, let out a small growl unlike what rabbits usually sound like, "I'm not a bunny… only that idiot refers to me as a bunny. I'm a _rabbit."_ He said annoyed as if there was something wrong with being called a bunny.

Canada blinked before asking with an edge of concern, "Okay… Manabohzo, why are you here anyway?"

"Well, since that idiot is being stupid, ignoring his brother. Nanuq and I planned to have some celebration with you instead of your entire moronic (and slightly perverse, that France,) family."

"Aw, thanks, Manabohzo, Nanuq!" Matthew squealed, suddenly reaching down and hugging his bear. Kumajirou, slightly surprised at the use of his native name, twitched. After all, Matthew decided, there were no other countries around; he knew Kumajirou liked being referred to as Nanuq, his original name, more.

Manabohzo tapped the ground twice and a tunnel, the size of an elephant, swallowed up the Earth under Manabohzo's feet, "Come on, we'll have the time of your life." And with that, he disappeared in to the tunnel with many animals following afterwards.

"Let's go, Matthew," Nanuq tugged on Matthew's pants before vanishing in to the hole himself.

Matthew sighed, sending a glance back to his summer home. Another glance was directed towards the American border before making the decision and hopping down the tunnel himself.*

After all, there was no better way to celebrate your birthday than to have your own nature spirit and all the animals of the forest partying with you. Not to mention watching animals dance to the beat of music, Matthew snickered, now that was fun.

* * *

*I will give you a virtual Nanaimo bar if you get this reference~! And also, no pun intended. It… just happened to be there. *giggles before falling to the ground and rolling on the floor laughing out loud*

Really sorry for the delay, well, expect the next chapter later today!

I really hope you review because this is actually one of the only stories that I will reply to… since I'm busy… ish with summer school.

Shiary – THANK YOU! :D I specifically didn't say anything, but the normal rules apply here; as in, the first reviewer of this story gets to choose a random one-shot of anything in the Hetalia fandom… although, I would not write USUK or Japan x Taiwan, hopefully not much romance, anything else is fine! XD You can even choose the plot if you'd like!

PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU! *hands out maple syrup flavoured pies~*


	3. Author's Note (soon deleted)

Hey y'all... *shrugs*

Procrasination. Homework in Grade 10. And new fandoms... XP Obviously, those are just a few words, and they could be seen as excuses...butttttttt. There's a twist I'm working in on this. I have a surprise for all of you, it won't be another chapter just yet, (and just saying, I don't plan on abandoning ANYTHING.)

I'm working on a COVER ART FOR THIS STORY~! And that's also taken up a fair chunk of my time... so, well, forgive me? *whimper*

Well, I've got parts of the next chapter written out, so obviously, it's not exactly a writer's block, it's just because of some friends here and there telling me to get in to the Avengers fandom, and me getting back in to D. Gray Man... but of course, this still hasn't escaped my mind! I'll update soon, I swear.

Well, ta ta, from your fellow (stupid) authoress.


End file.
